Mindlessly
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Will/Quinn smut. Their first kiss had been a breath-taking, scorching struggle to lose themselves in each other. With this kiss they were finding themselves in each other.  Please let me know what you think! NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Mindlessly

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee

AN: Some more Quill goodness. I follow with words where my Muse takes  
me. Smuttier than my other stuff. Okay so I admit I have 'serial fic-starting syndrome'- but don't worry- I have practically written this one already.

Enjoy!  
Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Will winced as he walked through the door of the bar. It was without a doubt the seediest place he had ever been into. There were tattered posters peeling away from the walls to reveal some very strangely flowered wallpaper behind them. The lighting looked like it had been there since the 1970s. And broken bulbs had not been replaced since.

It was either this or drink alone in his apartment, and he wasn't yet that depressed; maybe tomorrow. He had to stray to the dodgy side of town to avoid places he would worry he might find any of his students hanging around. He was supposed to be their role model, and hell, some of those kids were in desperate need of a role model. He didn't want to appear as a lesser person in their eyes, not when they were the only people to truly respect him.

He sat at the bar on the stool that was the least chewed up. Terri most definitely didn't respect him. He needed a drink.

The barman coughed to get his attention.  
"You want a drink? Get one now before the girls come out"

Before the girls come out? Could this bar get any worse? Drinking at home didn't seem such a stupid idea right now. But then he might well  
have broken something in his apartment. At least in this bar, most things were already broken.

"Vodka shots please. 6."  
"Neat?"  
"Yup".  
He downed all of them in a row, the burning in his throat causing his eyes to water.

There was a cheering from the other side of the room, and Will looked over, noticing for the first time a sort of stage area. He groaned inwardly as 4 girls appeared on the stage, barely dressed and with heels so high he marvelled for a second at how they could possibly walk in them, let alone strut and sway like that.

He found himself been pushed forward with the surge from the bar, just as the girls stepped down from the stage and began circling the few chairs at the front. A sort of semi circle was formed around these chairs. Will was roughly pushed aside and a very dangerous looking man with horribly crooked teeth in a leering smile made his way to a chair, which was quickly vacated as he flashed a wad of notes at it's former occupant.

Then his attention was caught by the girls, as the most curvaceous of the four was beginning to give a lap dance to one man.

Oh okay the bar could be worse than first appearances suggested. But he couldn't move. He was squashed in from all sides.

The man who had pushed past him had just rejected a leggy brunette and demanded 'the blonde one'. At this the leggy brunette had propelled 'the blonde one' towards his chair. The blonde girl turned a face of loathing to the leggy brunette, and she wore a small black mask like the others and her lips were blood red.

No. Fuck no. It couldn't be.

But with the way that horrible man was leering at the girl, Will acted on instinct and stumbled forwards, hastily extracting all the notes he had in his wallet. The man was angry, but evidently it was the only rule in this place that if you could prove you would give the girl more money, you would get the girl.

The blonde girl barely registered that an exchange had taken place, despite the scuffle as the leering man was forced back into the 'audience', as she lowered herself onto Will's lap, circling her hips in time with the music.

He had never had a lap dance before. And adrenaline was pumping through his body, and the understated beauty of the girl twisting seductively on him was heart stoppingly familiar.

Fuck he would go to jail if it was. Why the hell had he done that? But he couldn't have that nasty piece of work treating this young girl as  
though she had no feelings.

This was so wrong.

Though it was even more wrong if his hunch was right. Oh fuck.

She ground against him and he was so hard. His hands were gripping the sides if the wooden chair so tightly his knuckles were white. She was so good. Her movements were so natural and flowing. She turned round then, and he bit his lip, drawing blood when she rolled her hips against him.

He gasped at the taste of blood in his mouth and this only served to allow a rather animalistic moan to escape him as she repeated her actions.

"Quinnnnnnn".

Fuck.

Her eyes snapped to his and her mouth rounded in a shock. It was the first time she had looked at him. The music began to fade away, and the girls began to return to wherever they appeared from. Will, his chest heaving, pressed the notes into her soft hand and legged it, his cock straining in his jeans and so many alarm bells going off in his head he couldn't hear himself think.

* * *

He went to glee the next day with the firm resolve that he had to talk to Quinn.

What was she doing 'working' in such an awful place. She didn't deserve to be treated like that.

She didn't meet his eye when he flicked his gaze across the group as they sat down, his eyes drawn to her. She somehow completely avoided him through the whole of glee club and was out of the door like a lightning bolt, before he could even think of an excuse to keep her behind.

He sat down heavily on one of the plastic chairs, his own hurt seeming so insignificant compared to what he had suddenly found himself in the middle of. He took a deep breath. Fuck. That perfume. It was Quinn's he knew because it was what his jeans and shirt smelled of that were draped over his bed. And his cock twitched. And her beautiful porcelain face etched with anguish filled his mind. And he suddenly hated his ex wife so much less, because he hated himself at that moment a whole lot more.

He was squeaky clean Will Schuester, teacher of the year. He was the one who closed his ears to discussions in the staff room as to who was the prettiest cheerleader. He wasn't one who was lusting after a student. He didn't have daydreams about kissing Quinn Fabray until she couldn't remember her own name.

But he did.

He still had to talk to Quinn. He was obviously only turned on so easily because it had been a while. But how could he talk to Quinn when she was quite obviously terrified of what he had to say? He would have to go back to that hell hole.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mindlessly

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee

AN: Smut alert.

Lots of love to everyone who reviewed and favourited and alerted! Makes me smile like this :D !

Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Will had to give himself a steely reminder as to why he was back there again as he stood outside in the dark street, the streetlight flickering, dread gripping him.

When he entered he saw her straight away, and her body language scared him. She was dancing up against a large brutish man who kept talking into her ear, and she seemed anxious.

It was completely wrong that his eyes traced the very high leg of her outfit and the ones that were tucked in here. He mentally slapped himself and began to push his way over to her.

"Will" she breathed and his heart leapt.  
She sounded relieved.

The large man sneered at Will.  
"Fuck off short stuff. This bitch is mine."

Will bristled. Quinn looked at him desperately; she suddenly seemed so out of place dressed in which was basically a stripper's outfit. He gave Quinn a short nod and hoped she would trust him.

"Fuck off yourself. S'my bitch."  
Quinn was looking at him kind of strangely, but she didn't say anything.

"That's not what the money says", the man said, pushing Will roughly.

Will frowned. The guy had about 200 dollars in his hand- what the he'll had he been planning to do with her? He didn't want to think. He brought out his wallet and triumphantly flashed 300 dollars in the other guys face.

He gave Will a murderous look and looked ready to seize Quinn so Will beat him to it, and soon the young girl was quickly leading him through the throng of people, to a quieter corner of the bar. And his hand was glued to the small of her back.

She looked around nervously and turned awkwardly to Will.  
"You have to claim me", she said.

"What the fuck?"  
"Otherwise I'm fair game".  
"Like how?"

She shrugged, suddenly a lot more confident, and sat down on his lap, pulling his arms around her intimately.  
Fuck this brought back memories. She shifted and he grunted.

She was strangely attracted to this raw and hidden side of Will. And she was incredibly horny. It had been a while. And she remembered the lap dance she had given him he other night. She had been about to slip him her number when she turned round and saw who it was. She had been doing this a while and it had never felt so good for her before. She was used to his reaction; though it still excited her how wrong it was for her to have that affect on him. And it was so wrong to be excited by that.

"So why are you here doing this?" he asked, his voice strained.  
"Cos you saved me from imminent rape and now you have to appear to want to rape me". Her voice was laced with dark humour and cynicism.

This was a side of Quinn he hadn't seen before. The side that has to deal with being pregnant, being kicked or of her parents house, being disowned by her parents, being passed round like an unwanted present, giving birth, giving away her own daughter.

"Why the fuck are you here?" he asked more directly, and he didn't normally swear, he just couldn't think of a better way to show what he was feeling. And he'd spent the whole day trying to pretend that he was alright and trying to inspire others with his strength to carry on.

"Cos I need the fucking money", she replied, a smirk on her face at returning the language.

He gulped. It was hot to hear her curse. Fuck.

"I need to have the money to buy stuff for Beth. And I want to take her out for the day. My mum thinks it's over now, so I have to do this alone. But I'm Beth's mother. She's my daughter. I just want to take her out for one day... Just to see what... what it would be like... Nowhere was hiring. Then I found this place and I didn't really give a shit."

Will didn't have time to register this information as a couple of guys looked as though they were about to approach them, and he was just wondering what to do when Quinn twisted in his lap and lowered her face to his, running her bottom lip down his face.

Fuck he wasn't 17 any more but his dick sure as he'll thought he was.

"Don't you ever just want to forget about everything? Just not think for a while; just escape?" she asked, her face still so close to his he could feel her breath on his skin like electricity.

He nodded, silently willing her not to move her leg any further up his thigh.  
"All the fucking time".

This whole situation was so surreal. But he was rapidly losing the ability to care.

"Take me back to your apartment", she said suddenly, her voice with a dangerous edge.  
"_Quinn_?" she cut him off kissing him with all her passion.

He tried to remain passive. He was going to jail. He was going to hell. Her lips were like a dream, her hands were on his shoulders, her fake fingernails marking his neck and she had moved her knee and was rocking slightly, so her knee was grinding against his prominent erection. This was surely heaven. In this shitty bar in the dirtiest alley in the red light district.

But he was so beyond caring. He was so beyond caring he had forgotten what it was he was supposed to be caring about. And she ran her hot tongue along his top lip sensually and he surrendered.

With a breathy groan he grabbed her perfect butt and pulled her roughly against him, plunging his tongue into her mouth and kissing her back like he had never kissed before, with a force that pushed everything out of Quinn's mind, and all he could think about was how good it felt to have her body pressed against his.

With a growl he grabbed her wrist and she led him out of a back door which led to a dark alleyway where the bins were. He couldn't drive like this, there was no blood left in his brain.

"Shit. I have to be home at eleven." Quinn said suddenly, remembering.

The cussing was so wrong coming out of her innocent mouth. He had to have her. He just kissed her hungrily; a flash of blue from a police car roaring past lit up her face and illuminated her bruised lips.

"I got a lift." she said, between kisses. He wondered why this was relevant but nothing was linking in his brain anyway.  
"Fuck me in your car". She ordered, tugging at the waistband of his jeans.

He moaned.

What was wrong with him? He wasn't even drunk! But he _needed_ more.

He took her hand, and it was as warm and sticky as his was, and he fairly ran to where he had parked just further up the street in a deserted car park.

As soon as they fell onto the backseats the frantic kisses began again and now her hands were everywhere on his chest under his shirt. He broke off from the kiss, his heart beating out of his chest.

"Rip it off", he said, his voice hoarse. She bit on his nipple through his shirt and did as he said, falling on his chest with wet kisses. He arched his back off the seat and somehow rolled them over so that she was on her back and he was dry fucking her into the seats.

She moaned his name and it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. He struggled with the zip on her one-piece and she helped him remove it until she was lying beneath him in just her high heels and a black lace thong.

It was 10.42.  
He shoved his trousers and boxers down to his knees.  
"I don't have a condom", he gasped, his tongue exploring the exposed skin of her chest, his hands massaging her breasts.

"I'm on the pill" she said.  
"I'm clean," he assured her, as a moan ripped through his body at her as she gripped his cock in her hand and stroked it firmly.  
"Fuck Quinn."

He squeezed his eyes closed because if he so much as looked at her writhing beneath him he was going to cum in her hand.

He moved her saturated panties to the side with his finger, holding her hands away with his other hand, clasping her wrists together against the window. He slammed his cock into her and she almost immediately shuddered beneath him in an orgasm.

He sucked her neck and thrust deeper into her as she rode out her orgasm, releasing her hands so she could cling to him for support.

"Harder Will." She said, as soon as she regained the ability to speak. "Harder".

He obeyed, biting down on her shoulder as he smashed his hips against hers, their bodies sliding easily over each other, slick with sweat. He was so close.

He unlatched his lips from her nipple and licked up to her ear to growl "So hot. Cum for me Quinn. Cum hard. So hot and tight. Fuck".

She arched off the seat, scraping her fingernails down his back and repeating his name over and over, toppling over the edge. He yelped her name and spilled inside her, losing consciousness for a millisecond and only returning to earth because she was there kissing him messily, her hair stuck to her forehead.

Without a word he pulled out of her, fastened his jeans and climbed over into the front seat to drive her home.

She jumped out of his car and he drove away, and her chest was still heaving and her heart was still pumping faster than it had ever before.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mindlessly

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee

AN: You guys are great. Thank you very much for the reviews!

Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Will was up really early the next morning, the car seat covers in a bag to take to the launderette as they wouldn't fit in his washing machine.

He couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. He'd never experienced such frenzied passion ever. He had never been so carried away in the moment that he lost all his thoughts of everything other than the woman in his arms. Never.

He'd only ever been with Terri and he'd never known what he'd been missing.

And god he missed Quinn already. She was the only one he had bared all his emotions to and not regretted it.

So when she walked onto the empty laundrette as he was sitting on an empty dryer singing quietly to the radio and she was carrying some washing in a fabric bag, he stopped abruptly.

"Good morning Mr Schue", she said in a closed voice. "My washing machine is broken."

Her calling him that sounded more wrong to him than it had to hear her curse.  
"It's Will", he said sharply. Something flashed across her face and it could have been hopefulness, but it quickly faded.

He slipped off the dryer and took a step towards her.

"Fuck off Will", she said half heartedly.

But he was unperturbed because she used his name.

He heard her breath catch in her throat.

He gulped audibly.

A buzzing informed him that his washing was finished.

He touched her lips softly with his finger, running it down to her chin.

"I'm not doing anything tonight Quinn", he said.

She narrowed her eyes.  
"You're doing me tonight", she countered "I'll be round right after I've been out with Puck".

He nodded slowly; surprised at how he wanted so much to see her again that he didn't even care if she was seeing someone else. He'd never thought he was that kinda guy. She was like a drug and he was an addict after just one hit.

It was only after she left that he realised he was holding a thick envelope in his hand. He recognised her handwriting immediately. When he read his name, he could hear her voice say it, and he shivered slightly, even though it wasn't cold.

The envelope contained money. Money that amounted to the total he had given to Quinn over the last couple of days.

He sighed slowly.

There was also a note. It read: 'Will, even if I never get to call you that again, I just wanted to thank you. You brought me back to my senses. I quit my 'job'.'

It was short but it felt as though she had thought about every word.

It stung a little that she hadn't left kisses at the end, but then he remembered he would be seeing her that night and this turned to a burning desire deep inside him.

He purposely avoided her at school, knowing that he wouldn't be able to be in the same room as her without wanting to back her up against the nearest wall and make her scream his name.

* * *

It was the first time she'd seen Puck since he said he'd loved her and she wondered if they could make something work between them because she'd missed having a boyfriend.

But he kissed her and she didn't feel anything and when he touched her arm it just tickled, not tingled.

So she told him right then that she wasn't ready to be involved in a relationship and not to wait for her. And he seemed sort of relieved.

And she went straight round to Will's apartment, already hot for him before she even reached his front door.

And he fucked her against the front door because they couldn't even make it into the bedroom in time. And the heat didn't die down; he was hard when he watched her sleep before he just had to wake her up for another round.

* * *

And they were caught in some magical vortex where they were the only two people who existed. In between sizzling hot sex sessions they lay together and talked because it was so easy to.

They talked as though the other wasn't listening because it was easier to pretend that they weren't. After all this was just mindless fucking.

Like the best therapy ever invented.

And the second time he woke up (the first time she had had her mouth around his throbbing cock) she had left.

* * *

Emma came over the next night. He hadn't seen her since he told her he loved her. He cooked her dinner and watched her daintily eat it and smiled whenever he caught her eye.

But when she said: "Will. I want you to make love to me", he very nearly choked on his salad.

And that was why he was lying on his bed in just his boxers, waiting for her to finish cleaning her teeth (he had already done so under her strict instruction) and wondering why he felt like he was cheating on Quinn.

It was wrong on so many levels. He felt like he shouldn't be sleeping with the woman he had told he loved because he felt like he was cheating on the girl who was his student and had mindlessly fucked into oblivion on two separate occasions.

And it wasn't because Emma was a virgin that he pleasured her several times before thinking of himself. It was because he needed that time to get himself in the mood, and he only then did because the fleeting image of Quinn braced against the headboard of the bed with him driving into her from behind entered his mind.

And he was so close, his eyes screwed shut and imagining Quinn's breathy moans of his name when he followed Emma over the edge, clamping his hand over his mouth to stop him uttering Quinn's name.

His eyes flew open when Emma unmistakably moaned "Carl... Oh Carl", and he was dressing and shouting and angry all in a rush.

"I'm so sorry Will!" Emma looked devastated.

Will was silent, sullen. Why had he even let himself believe he could be happy? Once he had forgotten about Quinn he could have easily been happy with Emma. But it was never about him.

"I'm still with Carl. I couldn't decide what was the right thing to do. I've never been in this situation before! You must be able to understand!"

When he still said nothing, sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands, she blundered on.

"I thought the best way to choose between you was to... was to see what the love making was like".

Will scoffed.  
"I hope Carl forgives you", he said, and let her see herself out.

When he found her pink toothbrush by the sink he broke it in half and threw it as hard as he could out of the window, but that didn't allow him to get to sleep that night.

* * *

Quinn's phone ringing woke her up.

"Will?"  
"I need to see you Quinn. Fuck that. I need to fuck you. I need to have you screaming my name with my cock slamming into your wet pussy".

Her heart was already beating faster. His breathy deep voice sending heat straight between her legs. When Puck had said things like that it was vulgar and disgusting. When Will said it her breathing became erratic and she found her hand pushing between her legs in attempt to relieve the aching there.

"I'm home alone", she said and he was there in less than 5 minutes.

* * *

"Did you get a good day out with Beth?"

She paused, her fingertips walking up his bare chest, and met his questioning look.

"Isn't that a bit personal for… whatever we are?"

He was silent, stroking her hair thoughtfully.

"Yes. It was great. I didn't think I'd have enough money after I stopped… well… you know… But then this card came through the door from some great-great aunt, 4 times removed- that I didn't even know existed!"

"Really?"

He hoped he didn't sound too surprised.

"I took her swimming", she continued, her eyes glossing over slightly, "And in the afternoon to the zoo, and to the soft play area thingy…"

She was, not for the first time, really glad that he was just there.

* * *

He was lying on her bedroom floor, jacking his body off the rug to meet her thrusts as she rode him when he knew he couldn't ever forget Quinn.

He could never forget how they could communicate using just their eyes or a single feather light touch.

He could never forget the fact that he could name all of her cousins and knew all of the foods she didn't like.

He could never forget that she was as generous a lover as he was and he had never felt as good as when she was experiencing a mind blowing orgasm courtesy of him.

Yeah. It was no longer 'mindless fucking' in his head... More like 'mind-blowing fucking'.

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Mindlessly

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee

AN: The last chapter of this fic :(. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Let me know:)

Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been an awful day. Will was tired and grouchy. He sat down heavily at his desk with his head in his hands.

And he thought of Quinn. He could see her smile in his mind's eye.  
And he suddenly felt very calm and his hand was reaching in his pocket and he was texting her, and he typed in her number because it was quicker than finding it in his contacts list.  
**  
Will: Where r u? x**

Quinn was wandering aimlessly around the empty school corridors. She really needed to see Will. See his crinkly grin, have his expert lips moulding against hers. When she wasn't with him, she felt empty.

She was falling in love with him. She was falling in love with the guy who was her teacher and was illegally fucking her like there was no tomorrow, on now several separate occasions.

But it didn't feel wrong.

_Quinn: Where r u? x_

He received her identical text as soon as he had sent his. He thought quickly, running his mind through where the cleaners would be and where would be a good place to meet her. Because he needed to see her. And it was beginning to be more about her than the mindless fucking. And as much as that scared him the need to mindlessly fuck, no, the need to be with her, (and if that meant he would mindlessly fuck then that was what he would do), was much greater.

**Will: meet me in my Spanish room x**

He kissed her hungrily the moment she stepped eagerly past the doorframe.

He remembered that it was a Wednesday, so she would be wearing the bra with the clasp at the front. And this stayed with him at the front of his mind, even after she reluctantly left, leaving him with her sweet taste on his lips and a lingering kiss to the base of his neck.

Because he knew her.

He was still reeling from not only the sex but also because he had an overwhelming urge to hold her hand and feed her grapes. And his fingertips ran lightly over the hickey just below his collar bone (she was always careful to leave them out of sight, but greatly enjoyed making her mark on him, as did he). And he tucked her panties she had pressed into his palm into his pocket and couldn't sleep properly because the spare duvet he hugged against his body didn't smell like Quinn.

* * *

He spent all his spare time with her. And it was becoming harder to pretend not to listen to the secrets and stories they shared. Because if they became emotionally closer there is no way they could compartmentalise what they shared as just mindless fucking. But he knew he'd rather become emotionally close to her. He needed her, and he needed to know if she needed him.

And so he didn't regret saying what he said.  
"Only me", he gasped, his grip on her hips slipping, "only I get to be inside you".  
"I'm yours", she agreed, whimpering as he paused in his attentions to her sensitive spot on her neck.  
"And you are the only one for me", he growled into her ear, determined to make her feel as good as she made him feel.

It was getting serious now. It was every day. It was every night. The lies were tripping easily off Will's tongue for reasons to spend time alone with her.

And he knew that it had changed. The passion was as potent as ever, an out of control fire that consumed them both. But each night they spent longer just talking, and flirting, and her lustful gaze was tinged with adoration.

* * *

"Quinnie".  
His voice was warm and playful.  
"Will-bear", she returned, her heart jumping at the sound of his voice, twisting the phone cord in her fingers.

Fuck. He loved her. He loved her because she was lovely. She was his other half, no, she was his other 3 quarters. They had nicknames for each other for god's sake. He had never been in love before if this was what love really felt like.

"Watcha doin'?"  
"Just watching tv".  
He took a deep breath. "Can I come over?"  
"But...?"

She sounded confused.

He knew why. At this time of the month they never usually met up, though last month the only excuse he had was to get ahead on his marking and lesson plans, and had used up all his credit texting her every couple of minutes.

"I miss you". He said gruffly.  
"I miss you too", she replied quietly, almost tentatively.

There was a pause, and he was wondering how he would go about asking whether she wanted to change the title of their clandestine meetings.

"Will-bear, do you want to come over? We can watch gossip girl?"

* * *

It was a week later when he couldn't go on any longer without telling her how he really felt. But he couldn't find any words. His mind was completely blank as he hugged her close to his body when she entered his apartment, unlocking the door with the key that had mysteriously found its way onto her key ring.

His mind was blank but his heart was swelling in his chest as her hands gently caressed his back. He pulled away to kiss her, and she must have been able to detect the unbridled love in his eyes.

And she turned her head and for a prolonged moment where time seemed to stand still, his heart was caught in some sort of limbo between cold fear of rejection and the elated happiness of realising his endless love for the girl in his arms.

He only breathed when she deftly spat out her chewing gum into her shoe by the door. She must have sensed the importance of this moment. She looked up at him once more, allowing him to initiate.

Their first kiss had been a breath-taking, scorching struggle to lose themselves in each other.

With this kiss they were finding themselves in each other.

Her hands clasped behind his head, responding immediately to his unhurried, sweet kisses, and opening her mouth over his to allow his tongue to slide over hers, his tasting of coffee, complimenting the chocolate flavour in her mouth. When they eventually broke apart, his teeth gently dragging over her bottom lip, she dropped her hands to entwine their fingers together, silently willing him to be the one to start the ball rolling, terrified of being the naive teenager hopelessly in unrequited love with her teacher.

But he was so much more than just her teacher.

He smoothed the backs of her hands with his thumbs, heat shooting up her arms. He kissed her again, tenderly, his hands running up her sides, to work at the buttons of her blouse.

Being with her had made him an expert at removing her clothes at top speed.

But now there was only slow and deliberate actions, and she kissed him back, her heart racing.

He undid her buttons one by one, painstakingly slowly, and dropped the blouse to the floor, his warm fingers sliding all over her soft exposed skin, kissing her intermittently, her pliant lips moulding perfectly with his.

He didn't want to move, didn't want to break the spell. So he took one of her hands, bring it right up to his mouth, her eyes burning into his. He kissed the back of her hand with such reverance tears threatened to spring to her eyes.

Slowly he continued on a path up her arm, laying open mouth kisses barely an inch apart, and, reaching her bra strap, he stopped, placing the hand he still clutched tightly carefully onto the top button of his shirt.

She imitated the speed of his movements, very slowly opening the front of his shirt. He stood very still as she did so, their eyes communicating infinitely more emotions than Will had ever felt before all at once. Reaching the last button, her hands ran up his chest and grasped either side of his collar.

She hesitated before pushing the shirt over his shoulders, and pressed a wet kiss to his chest over his heart.

His breath caught in his throat.

She pushed the material over his shoulders, and he moved his arms to allow it to fall to the floor.

He was kissing her again, and her fingers were twisting in his curls, and their tongues were dancing the waltz. And both of them knew that by now he would ordinarily be inside her. And he knew that she understood that they both wanted and needed more. And he could tell they were on the same page.

His fingers were now searching for the zipper on her skirt, their kiss deepening as warm skin rubbed against warm skin. He found it, still maintaining the same unrushed pace to let it fall to pool at her feet.

She stepped out of it, and his hands on her hips pushed her back a step, his eyes roving over every curve in her body that he knew intimately, but was only allowing himself to commit to memory now. But he was kidding himself if he didn't admit he knew her body off by heart already.

She blushed slightly, because the idea of foreplay was new to her, and his gaze was of such pure love that she felt suddenly unworthy, until he spoke, in a low voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"You are so beautiful Quinn." and she could tell he meant it.

She kissed him this time, and it was less of a thank you and more of an acceptance of this force that was greater than both of them, and had pulled them together.

Her removal of his pants was slightly quicker, but still with the same air of building anticipation, building up to something special. He stood in his boxers, playing with her hair as his hand rested on her shoulder, her eyes taking a heated path over Will's body, and he felt it was as though they were giving themselves to each other; in a kind of ceremonious way, and he knew that he would remember the exact shade of her amazing eyes, where all emotions lay bare for him to see, whereas before only animal lust had laid outside the barriers of uncertainty.

And they kissed again, crushing their lips together, and Will pulled her body flush against him, knowing she could never be close enough. His kisses trailed down her neck, raining everywhere across her shoulders, suckling on a particular sensitive spot he could locate with his eyes closed.

She let out his name in a breathy sigh, and attacked his face with hot kisses, only underwear separating them now, and concreted in her mind was the truth that his throbbing erection pressed against her wasn't the only effect she had on him.

And they were through the door of the bedroom, lips locked, her hands on his chest, his hands in her hair, moans rumbling deep in his throat. And he lay her carefully on the bed, crawling over her, kissing every bare expanse of skin lavishly, deftly removing her bra to take each nipple in turn and swirl it in his mouth.

She pulled his head to hers to kiss him fully, and when she broke away he kissed and sucked his way down her neck, between her breasts, slowing as he reached the sensitive skin below her navel, her hands fisting in the bed sheets, and his name whispered from her lips, growing louder as he plunged his tongue deep inside her.

And it was not the first time by any stretch of the imagination, but she was so wet for him he nearly lost control as she fell apart beneath him after only a few enthusiastic strokes of his tongue.

Holding her close, he trailed his wet tongue back up her body, and captured her lips again.

As soon as she returned to earth she was pushing off his boxers, fighting for concentration as he assailed every sensitive spot he could, his mouth hot on her burning skin.

He kicked them off, kissing her thoroughly, pressing his forehead against hers to catch his breath, his eyes almost black as he looked into hers.

She wet her lips with her tongue.

"Make love to me Will". She said, her grip tightening on his lower back, needing to cling to him as she melted in the intensity of his gaze.

"With pleasure", he murmured, and kissed her languidly, leaving her breathless and whimpering as he pulled away.

But he wanted to watch her face express pleasure as he lowered himself into her, filling her completely. He thrust slowly, driving deeper, and positioned her hands palm upwards either side of her head, so that he could put his hands in hers, in perfect union.

And they found a rhythm, and he found himself just staring down at her in between scorching kisses to wherever he could reach, and he nuzzled his face into her ear to nibble her earlobe.

They climaxed together, accompanied by sloppy kisses, and his face back against her ear to say the three words he knew he had never meant before.

"I love you".

She smiled, a small tear of happiness escaping as emotions fuelled by Will's worshipping expression of his love overflowed.

"I love you too."

* * *

The End.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
